hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Tsubone
Tsubone (ツボネ, Tsubone) is a female butler of the Zoldyck Family. She and her granddaughter Amane were officially informed when Silva Zoldyck ordered them to accompany Killua and Alluka. Appearance Like all Zoldyck butlers, she wears a male black formal suit. Tsubone is a relatively tall and bulky old woman. Her hair is tied up into two pigtails, and wears a monocle on her right eye. Personality Tsubone is an experienced butler of the Zoldyck family. She is extremely loyal to Silva, and will not hesitate to execute his orders. Among all servants, Tsubone is the only one that dares to call Killua "Killua-chan" and Alluka "Alluka-chama".Hunter × Hunter - Volume 28, Chapter 324 She has proved to be quite attached to the Zoldyck family. She admitted that she cannot love Illumi and Milluki like a mother. Another instance is that when Killua apologizes to Alluka and Nanika, Tsubone is seen shedding tears.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 336 Plot 13th Hunter Chairman Election arc Silva Zoldyck ordered Tsubone and Amane to accompany Killua alongside Gotoh and Canary. If he ever breaks the rules, Tsubone will immediately take Killua back home and if he resists, he will be knocked down without hesitation. Alluka then suddenly asks for her pinky fingernail. While everyone is in the state of shock, Tsubone gladly gives Alluka what he demands and tells Killua that she will conceal herself. In this situation, Alluka will not be able to request wishes from other people since Alluka's three wishes on Tsubone is not yet done. Tsubone appears again when she is running after Killua and Al luka who escaped from the Zoldyck butlers. Tsubone thinks to herself that Killua has become mature enough and he will someday become a splendid assassin. She remarks on her rude behavior, admitting to not being able to love Illumi and Milluki as they resemble their mother.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 327 When Killua notices her he uses his speed to leave her behind, so Tsubone calls Amane and Canary, and turning into a motorcycle they intercepted Killua who tries to escape again but is founded again in the airport of Parasta. Tsubone follows Killua and Alluka until they are confronted by Illumi. Tsubone admits that she is the "peeping tom" and that Kikyo and Milluki are watching the inner mission through her monocle. Killua demonstrates to illumi that Nanika can heal a person without harming anyone else by asking Nanika to heal Tsubone's left hand. Satisfied, Illumi leaves and Tsubone and Amane proceed to accompany Killua and Alluka to the hospital.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 330 In the hospital, Tsubone and Amane watch as Nanika successfully heals Gon.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 332 Illumi arrives again and asks Killua to hand over Alluka to him. Instead, Killua wishes Nanika to teleport Illumi back to the Zoldyck mansion. With Illumi gone and Alluka back in his normal state, Tsubone gets an order (presumably from Silva) that the lookout order from Killua is cancelled.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 29, Chapter 336 Abilities & Powers Being one of the best butler of the Zoldyck family, Tsubone is an expert fighter. She is very fast being able from notable distance to follow Killua in the forest while using his "Kanmuru" ability. Nen References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Zoldyck family employees Category:Nen users Category:Female characters Category:Conjurers Category:13th Hunter Chairman Election arc